Episode 567
Original CBS Airdate: March 29, 1988 Contestants: Ryan/Mandy Summary: Show opens with a contestant named Sean, who won the match at the end of the previous episode, about to play the Money Cards. Sean was given two Jokers free of charge for winning the match. On the Big Bet row, Sean bets $800 of his $1,100 higher than the three, and after the card was revealed (which was a seven), he ended up winning $1,900, which he would receive in cash. Then, he plays the bonus game for a trip to Hawaii. Sean places his Jokers on cards #4 and #7. Bob reveals the cards starting from the left, and #4 concealed the word "NO". This means Sean has one last chance to win the trip to Hawaii. Bob reveals #7, which concealed the word "WIN!", and he and his family were on their way to Hawaii. After the commercial break, and Bob having sent Sean and his family on his way, two new players, Ryan and Mandy, took to the podium to start their journey for money and the trip. After the second question in Round One was completed, Bob had an announcement to make (see Notes/Trivia below). After the commercial break, Bob asked an educated guess question about cats giving birth to kittens (the answer of 420 shocked a lot of people). Ryan played the cards, and elected to freeze on the , forcing a sudden death question. Ryan won the question, and has the option to play or change the eight, or pass to Mandy and force her to play off her seven. Both players need only one card to win the round. Ryan chose to pass control to Mandy, and she goes with the odds and predicts the next card to be higher than the seven. The card was a four, and Ryan won his first game and $100. Round Two gets underway, and the first question is for Ryan, and is the audience poll question. Ryan wins the question and has the right to play or change his base card, which is revealed to be seven. Needless to say, he elects to change the card, which is now a six. Ryan goes with the odds and calls the next card higher, and it is a five, and Ryan loses control. Mandy gets a free shot at the cards, and has to play off the seven. Mandy wants to change the card, but Bob informs her she can't since she didn't win the question. Regardless, she ran all five cards and won her first game and $100, thus tying up the match, and the next episode will start off with the Tiebreaker round. Total Winnings: Notes/Trivia: * Audience polling group: 10 men married for more than 50 years * Cost of Trip to Hawaii: $3,700 * After a survey question about parents fighting over what to name their baby, Bob announced to the world that Lacey Pemberton was pregnant with her first child. Lacey mentioned the baby was due in August 1988.